


College Fling

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari Cinder Fall, Manipulation, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Cinder Fall had it all. A mother who ruled the college that she attended as its supreme administrator, the love and adoration of those girls that she wished to entertain in the bedroom, as well as the ability to convince those who struggled a little with accepting Cinder's generous advances, or the cock that would soon be pushed into them.Her next target:Blake Belladonna, currently dating a futa with plans for marriage. Too bad that such a relationship wouldn't really come to fruition, what with Yang being off in America...Cinder always got what she wanted...No matter the cost.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	College Fling

**This is commissioned work for someone who would like to remain anonymous.**

**If you'd like to commission me, contact me at** **cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

College life wasn’t always what she’d wanted. Living together as a Faunus with her girlfriend was something that often led to conflicts. Yang always called it her ‘spooky little Blake moment’ when she spoke up when it was pitch black, the night vision that was granted due to her Faunus heritage frustrating her beautiful girlfriend, but the makeup sex was something that always brought a smile to her face.

Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali, the former having ran for president of Menagerie successfully, a south-asian nation where the Faunus came from and where the norms towards acceptable behaviour varied quite a bit due to the traits that Faunus had. As the rain brushed against the window, the droplets sliding down slowly, without stopping. Blake watched the rain droplets slowly slide down, her tongue stuck out of her lips, as she tried to think about other things other than the absence of her girlfriend and roommate.

Money wasn’t really an issue, but her girlfriend accepting a scholarship to go to America for six months was something that she had more of an issue with. They called frequently, and there was the occasional lewd selfie that she sent to her girlfriend, who responded with a dick pick.

The peculiar thing was that there were futanari in the world, something that had apparently happened after something in the water, some sort of conspiracy theorist called Alexandrite something something having been popular as some kind of internet ‘meh-meh’ about the frog faunus, a change that had influenced one-tenth of the female population in the world to grow a penis.

Yang had a penis, and Blake liked it. It was one of the things that stimulated her at times, just pawing at the sheets, at the tent that was forming there, much like ‘her private little kitty-pussy’ as Yang always called it. Yang never quite stopped being a flirty tease, even when they were doing a study session in the library, Yang never stopping to whisper in her ear about a cute girl that walked by.

Blake knew that it was like that, with Yang. Her eye was wandering sometimes, but she had been obstinate in stating that Blake was the only girl for her, as they went to take a ride on her motorcycle, dubbed ‘Bumblebee’ after someone made a comment about their hair and their ride, Blake’s own lustrous locks flicking back, after the helmet had been pulled up and Yang had laughed with a boisterous laugh.

_‘At least I’m not someone like Cinder Fall…’_

That woman was a menace to the good and decent people. If not for Miss Salem, the current institute headmistress, Cinder Fall would have been expelled for having cultivated a ‘harem’ of sorts, caught with her skirt down and her cock balls-deep inside Miss Goodwitch. It had been a scandal, as the usually unflappable woman had stammered something about engaging in such things, and a brief absence for two weeks.

Yang had said something about no advanced geometry study for a month, but the preparations were made in advance, so the quiz that caught Yang off her guard had been brutal. Blake had thought the woman was flustered, but Cinder Fall received one of the highest grades, without any sort of undue influence.

A conundrum, something that the animalistic side of her nature wished to puzzle out, if not for the distaste that warred with her. A girl called Neopolitan had been engaged with Cinder in some kind of lengthy encounter, Cinder’s nuances and intimations clearly flustering the petite young woman, until Blake had caught her making out with someone else, Cinder only able to watch.

That expression in Cinder’s golden hued eyes had been fierce, seductive and predatory, Yang having nudged Blake for a moment whilst Cinder moved, as Neopolitan broke away. The passionate kiss that Cinder had given to the petite girl had been something that had taken her own breath away, knowing that there was more to the relationship than she’d known.

The rain battered the window some more, remembering how the kiss had looked. Yang had teased her about showing such passion, as Cinder seemed to love the short girl, but the breakup that happened afterwards when a girl named Arslan had been caught with her dick in Neopolitan’s ass had been something to behold. Now, the girl Neopolitan was in the US of A, clearly getting herself something to enjoy, whilst Cinder’s epic breakdown with flaming thunderous ‘HOW DARE YOU!’ went down into local student history as the biggest fuss someone made about a break-up.

Not that the woman was bad to look at, actually. Dark hair and pale skin, golden eyes that just looked at you with that hint of small disdain and the sensual red of her lips, never without lipstick, just begging for the right utterance of ‘Yes?’ as she looked at you with that look that made you want to feel those lips kiss you.

It was no secret that Yang had once said that she’d love to fuck Cinder’s tight pussy so badly that the stick would drop out of that tight ass of hers, with the scandalized expression on Cinder’s face, and the ‘HOW DARE YOU, YOU BLONDE TART!’ from Emerald, Cinder’s best friend.

Blake glanced at the clock, the picture of her and Yang together, wearing the ‘bestest buddies’ shirts that they’d bought for fun when they’d been out at a fair, Yang’s own shirt with her in America, to wear whilst they were going to call each other.

_‘Okay… five more minutes.’_

She turned her gaze from the window to the laptop, already set up with the program, the blinking button with a small smiley that had turned green under her name still awake, as she checked the time. Seven hour time difference, and Yang had said that she’d be there, this time. It had been a party that she’d went to with a few guys that she had met during the exchange, nothing to worry about.

Her eyes sought out the icon, Yang’s face as the display picture, smiling brightly at the camera. It had been taken during one of their dates, when they’d gotten someone to photograph them, a couples thing.

She wasn’t the most outspoken in the relationship that they had. Blake Belladonna, the saying went, was quiet, just like a cat. Yang often made a joke about her being all shy with her pussy, but Blake usually only groaned at the lame puns.

A ringing, and she startled awake, checking the time. The arm was on the six, and it was four hours later than the agreed upon time, clicking the accept button after a moment of recalibration. She watched Yang smile, her shirt clearly clinging to her.

“Hey Blakey, sorry, there was this big party and there were- Oh, sorry… I woke you up, didn’t I?”

Blake smiled, giving her girlfriend a smile.

“It’s okay, I was dozing, so I can-“

Checking the time. About three hours until she would have to be there for a lecture. It would work well enough if she got a bit of sleep in-between.

“get a good two hours of talk with you, Yang.”

A wink from Yang, her expression changing little, as Yang lifted her shirt and then bouncing a few times, as she licked her lips, Blake mimicking the gesture. Faunus were a little more emotional and sensually interested than most humans, but there was always that gesture that came to haunt her. A hopeful smile on her lips, as Yang whipped her ‘Xiao Dong’ out, touching herself.

“I’ve been thinking about you, babe. I miss you.”

It was sweet, as Blake pulled out the toy that she’d prepared, already having taken the time to get it ready, as she looked at the love of her life. Blake knew that the show was half of the deal, that large floppy shaft slowly bouncing, growing harder.

_‘Has it been two months since I last had a private moment with her?’_

It was a quickie in the bathroom at the airport, the weird tension of Yang blowing her load into the condom and then drinking it straight from the condom, winking at her as she mumbled something about ‘dragon power’ before she kissed her, forcing the semen into her mouth. She’d mumbled something about kitty wanting her milk, and the kiss had deepened.

“I miss you too, Yang. It’s just four months… We can do this, and we’re both loyal to each other, right?”

She’d seen Cinder around the library a few times, busy with work. When she focused properly, Cinder looked studious, the glasses that she donned to read having a dark shade to their rims, pulling those eyes out into a beautiful half-glare, something that made her feel her toes curl and the urge to stare into them, but she was a loyal girlfriend, of course, to Yang.

“Of course, Blake.”

The cock grew harder within her partner’s hands, stroked by her fingers, teasing over the sensitive length, slowly squeezing and groping the hard cock, Yang’s mouth making one of those primal ‘dragon growls’ that she always harped on about, but sounded more like her trying to imitate men with their whole ‘manly grunting’, Yang’s balls raising with every tug, her pussy looking like it needed something to tease it with.

The fake cock that Blake was pushing into her sex was something that was like a good luck charm, the cast that had been made of Yang’s cock making it an exotic gift, as she felt the silicone push into her, her mouth opening in a guttural, deep moan, the sensation growing more intense, as Yang jacked herself off, stroking that shaft.

“Come on, baby… Show those kitty titties bounce for your momma, sweetheart. I’m going to be blowing a massive load, sweetie…”

Yang had horrible dirty talk, and she remembered briefly bursting into laughter the first time Yang had done her John Wayne impression, trying to tell her to get into the bedroom. It had been sweet afterwards to tease her with her ‘Cowgirl Jane’ act, but that didn’t matter right now. With pumps and thrusts of the fake cock, pleasure was gained, as the camera was trained right on her face. These talks started with a bit of sexual foreplay, something to show to the other that they weren’t going to be cheating on them.

_‘She’s so wonderful.’_

Yang came like a geyser, thick ropes of seed raining down onto her stomach, her breasts slathered with the load, as her full balls emptied with potent force, Blake shuddering at the thought of all of that ending up on her.

She was not on birth control, and they had to be really careful with the orgasms, the condoms always reinforced so they wouldn’t rip. One pump inside her, and she’d probably get pregnant. Abortions weren’t really something she’d liked, and the morning after pill… well, her mom said that pregnancy wasn’t easy on the body, but aborting a little life wouldn’t be good either.

_‘I want to make it a reality when you’re back home, Yang.’_

“I love you, Blake.”

The words were charming, as she grinned cattily, if there ever was such a thing. Yang loved her and she’d just shown her what a great orgasm she’d had, thinking about her. There was no way that Yang would be ruining their relationship now, she knew. Yang was committed and she herself was committed.

“See this pussy, Blake? It’s going to be wanting that kitty tongue of yours rubbing all over it before you go for the milk bowl, kitty.” 

Blake pouted, as Yang’s cock smacked against her stomach, Yang grabbing a towel and rubbing it over her skin, leaving that cock to lay there, Yang shifting a little to get more comfortable.

“I love you, Blake. It’s great seeing that sexy body of yours again, kitten.”

Yang was being sweet again.She smiled at her girlfriend, happy that she was still desired, uttering the three words that mattered so much to a good partner.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t like with her previous relationship, Adam never having cherished her like he said he would. He had been an abuser, a user, someone who preferred to talk about the movement that they were a head of, fighting the good fight against the humans who encroached on the culture of the proud Faunus people. 

She was much better off with Yang, reminded of how kind Yang had been when she’d ran into her during the last year of high school, going right towards the university. The love affair had been sweet, careful and Yang had been hot. Just what she needed.

“Love you too, kitty… Show me that sweet pussy of yours, Blakey.”

Blake spread her legs for her lover, for the woman who she knew would be with her, not like _Adam_. It wouldn’t be being hit.

“That’s it’s Blake… See this big dick?”

The flaccid cock didn’t look very big right now, but Blake smiled regardless, aware of her love wanting to make her smile.

“Well… Maybe with a microscope.”

A snarky comment, as Yang smiled, bringing her camera closer to her groin. Blake could see the wet head of the cock bob up and down a little with an interesting swell to the head, growing harder, as Yang growled playfully.

“It’s going to go inside of you, babe… I’m going to be giving you the Xiao Dong Long special… and I’m going to knock you up. That cute pussy of yours is going to be spread wide and squeezing on my big schlong, Blakey…”

Flirty talk, something that would make any stupid girl respond back, Blake smiling very slightly.

“Really now, sweetheart? All I’m seeing is a blonde girl who can’t back up what she’s selling, hmm… Are you sure that that little pinprick will be filling, Yang?”

The confident growl of demanding attention was loud, as Yang seemed to speed up.

“Fucking tease. I’ve been having offers, you know? You know I’m your girl, Blake. That girl, Neopolitan, she’s in my study group, and she’s been helping me out. She’s actually really nice, if you count Cinder out. Can’t speak worth a damn, but it’s nice, y’know, just having a face I know around. I miss you, Blake.”

Her girlfriend was the best, she knew. Blake Belladonna was blessed with such a loyal girlfriend like Yang.

* * *

Cinder Fall was unamused, as she looked at her phone, already charging with the time, the message sent from her close friend and occasional fuckbuddy showing clearly that the plan was still underway, but not progressing fast enough. Her fingers tapped in a response.

**‘Get it done, Neo.’**

Her eyes had been focused on the Faunus girl that she had shared a class with, one of the girls that never quite drew the attention, more focused on something that had actual application, rather than having sex and enjoying the bounty of lust that came for her with every thrust of her shaft. Her mother, Salem Fall, had always been in control and in a position of power, and Cinder knew that as far as the boundaries of this institute of learning went, she was virtually a princess, with her mother taking all barriers away for her to do as she wished.

Professor Goodwitch had been easy to palm, groping the woman from behind, before seducing her. The challenge of an older woman, married to someone, giving her no resistance until her cock was buried balls-deep into the older woman’s snatch, her balls smacking against the woman’s flesh until the shine grew, the carefully arranged for exposure of the woman to the public, with naught a word spoken about her own presence, as she filled Glynda Goodwitch up with her own personal brand of liquid answers…

The challenge, the prey that was before her, the difficulty in causing those who held her interest to be corrupted, to submit to her and to become hers, the raw power that it granted her to be the one in control, to dominate the will of those who held little more than the words of power in their mouth like a charm, the bleeding hearts that always said ‘I will be loyal’ never quite shirking their duty to mewl for Momma Cinder’s cum.

It was _easy_ to entrance someone, but to make them stray, to make them change their allegiances to you, to indulge in that burden of lust as Cinder Fall’s balls emptied inside their vaginal walls… that was the true challenge, stimulating her mind. She knew that Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were in a relationship, and everything was starting to work towards breaking that up.

Yang Xiao Long was, like Cinder herself, a futa, possessing quite a girthy prick, but the girl, whilst being beautiful, was not the smartest. Blake, her girlfriend, a young woman who let her hair grow out long and lustrous, with the cutest cat ears that just accentuated her ravishing looks, was someone who had caught her eyes.

Driving those two apart was just a small gambit, as Cinder slowly slid her finger down the identifying pad, her eyes going down to the addresses that had been collected, her nails looking like they needed some more polish.

“Emerald, my dear? I think I need fresh nailpolish on my fingernails… Take care of it, will you?”

A good female friend, a decent fuck, but nothing that she really enjoyed for a longer time. The simpering and pleading look on Emerald’s face always made her feel like she was raping a puppy… Eager, meek and without the fire that she liked, the flame of ruining something important, chaste and pure.

She had taken the hymen of the devout catholic girl, who had been trying to remain chaste for marriage. A sporty girl that had dared to beat her in the athletic competition had been convinced that she’d better be given the proper worship, after three loads had been pumped right into the girl’s womb. They never denied Cinder Fall, the princess of this place.

Harriet Bree had been a lot more pliant after that encounter.

She was beautiful, she knew. A fitness regimen that was exacting on her body, to keep it in tip-top shape, her legs strong and able to do the exercises, a rounded rump that was delectable, and her cock having that size that really reached a girl’s womb.

_‘Oh yes…’_

Blake Belladonna was the next target on her list, knowing that the Faunus girl would be a nut to crack with a bit of help from her friend Neopolitan, her eyes darting to Emerald, who had already started to apply the nail polish to her nails. 

“Cinder? I’m done. Do- do you need anything else?”

Emerald spoke up. The dark-skinned girl was from a middle-eastern country, and Cinder had enjoyed preying on the girl’s weaknesses, turning her into a loyal accomplice. So what if she’d made some sacrilegious things happen? The girl liked her for some reason or the other, so it wasn’t like the world would be stopping to contemplate morality.

“Well, my dear… I wouldn’t mind it if you kissed my balls and made my cock very happy, Emerald.”

The sickeningly happy smile on the girl’s face was perhaps one of the reasons she kept her around, a little like a well-trained pet, as the warmth of the girl’s lips wrapped around her balls, the laden balls already brewing the load of spunk that would be pushing home in Emerald’s warm holes later on. The girl knew that Cinder Fall was a woman who wanted things and got them.

The next morning, after she pulled out of the sweaty form of Emerald and then patted the girl on the head like the good girl she was, she let herself languish under a hot shower, the girl’s morning prayer sounding like an undulating call of some ancient creature, Cinder’s eyes glinting with the hint of something that held the wickedness that she felt inside, knowing that Blake Belladonna’s schedule let her in the same classes as she was, all to set her up for the eventual hurt…

_‘Oh, I don’t think you’d want to have to dress up for when you’re finally ready to blow up to that ‘loving’ girlfriend of yours, Blake.’_

Lotion on her skin, rubbed in to keep her skin as pristine as always should be the case, the smell of roses and cinnamon awfully complementary for the moment, a glance in the mirror at her pubes, which had been smoothly shaved since the day she’d gotten her first shaving by the eager hands of another of her ‘friends’, which had made the hairs a lot less frustrating. Men usually didn’t shave, not that she had held _that_ much affection for them, but a bush was… _unseemly_.

A fresh set of underwear, lovingly ironed by her dear little Emerald, her fingers running through her hair as the girl continued to do the domestic tasks that Cinder didn’t want to do, her eyes on the clock.

_‘Time for a meeting… and a carefully scripted convenient excuse.’_

She had a reputation for sleeping around, having had no such difficulty with most of the girls of the school. The only one who had resisted her advances had been Pyrrha Nikos, an Olympic-category athlete, whose boyfriend was some no-name guy named John or something, but the broken wrist that Cinder had nursed for two months had been a warning that some people were not to be trifled with.

The girl was getting _married_ to the guy in two or three months time too, as disgusting as that was. 

There was more annoyance in her at the thought of that one getting away. She had tried to make sure that Pyrrha Nikos would fall for her, but this time, it was some blonde… some… ugh. 

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

The perfume had some catnip sprinkled through it, just enough to add a hint of herbal spice to the blend, something to attract the girl to her, whilst still remaining innocent and without too much over dominance of the scent. Something to entrance the Faunus girl without being too obvious, as she looked up with her golden eyes, cat-like in their own way. Her phone buzzed once, the signal for her alarm.

“Ah, sure.”

There had been no seats left vacant, intentionally done so she’d get closer. There would be no resistance from Blake Belladonna, as Cinder Fall wove her web around her to choke her, to bring her to her knees and to ruin that little feline life…

_‘Oh, to think that you’ll be begging me for my touch.’_

She kept up her usual routine, making sure that Blake did not have the time to guess to her true motivations, her fingers tapping idly as she made notes on the lecture by one of the guest professors, a mister ‘Oobleck’ about non-Newtonian fluids, his voice like a chipmunk on steroids.

“He talks too fast…”

She commented, drawing a small smile from Blake, the comment undoubtedly received well. There would be no problem with her drawing the noose tighter around the girl’s neck, as she lightly shifted her position, the blouse that she wore, something that was a little cooler than what she usually clothed herself in, a little untucked. A hint of cleavage, for the girl’s eyes to feast on, the awareness that Cinder Fall was present, sexy and ravishing.

“Did you catch the formula for the fluid dynamics?”

Blake shifted her notepad a little, the formula on display for her to copy, her fingers tapping the page, her eyes going over the equation and the formula, then coming up with an answer.

“Hmmm, that doesn’t quite look right. Shouldn’t there be a… Yes, I think that’s a small correction, it makes sense.”

She smiled encouragingly, as false as the helpful suggestion that she’d given. It was a guess, of course. She wasn’t always on point, but Blake seemed to have forgotten something of another derivation, as was usual. Beauty and brains often did not go together, Blake’s ears, the Faunus trait that she had, perking up a little.

“Oh, that… that does make sense, yes.”

Those cute little ears would make great handholds when she was getting that kitty to purr for her. Her cock hardened already, her underwear feeling a little tighter as she imagined getting her hands on Blake’s smooth hair, soiling her face with the sweat and seed of the fuck that she’d give the girl. Her balls ached a little.

“Up for the next class, after I’ve had a trip to the bathroom? Too much coffee in the morning… seems to have affected our dear professor as well.”

A shy, almost reluctant smile. Cinder still remembered the punch that Blake’s girlfriend and partner had given her when she’d tried to get the younger sister, someone who definitely shouldn’t have been in the advanced geometry lectures, to get her some sugar…

But it had been amusing to see the girl fluster as she’d sent several of her ex-lovers at her, asking whether they’d get to ride that little rose bush until it sprinkled their bush with seed.

Cinder Fall didn’t make too many friends that way, but she made more lovers. 

“Yeah, that might be the best. I’ll see you later.”

Cinder got up with the ease of someone unconcerned with such small trivialities, walking towards the bathroom, getting herself ready for the next act of the presentation. It would be a pause for dear Blake, whilst Neo worked her magic.

Finding Blake in the library was easy, especially with her next paramour already waiting in the wings. Ciel had been _such_ a dear, acting perfectly as expected, storming to her and accusing her. As the harsh words came, she feigned surprise, shock and a little hurt, all for the girl to get her fill and start to calm, the words inspired with a feigned whisper before, with a simple task of ‘cause a fuss’.

It was all for the experience of a break-up, of that pity and rage fuck that she’d give to the girl, she’d told Ciel. The girl had done precisely that, as Cinder acted the part, perfectly. Just a little hint of emotion, a touch of something in her eyes that might be tears, and then sweeping past Blake’s table and seat with just that hint of breathy distress, before meeting with Ciel in the ladies’ room.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

The anger in Ciel her eyes was real, before her pussy lips spread wide by Cinder’s shaft, the moan drawn from her lips, as Cinder pressed her own to Ciel’s to shut her up, the shaft drilling deep into that tight cunt of the Indian girl’s pussy. It was the taste of despair, the thrill of victory, the hint of succumbing to some sort of sensual desire, all of that, as Ciel succumbed to her desires again. Cinder had given the girl an inch, and the desires had awoken, as Cinder’s thrusts pushed the girl to the brink after the first three steps.

_‘Perhaps I’ll send a picture to her parents… Mother always said that the Hindu’s are really strict about their daughter’s chastity…’_

That would require a picture of Ciel’s face awash with pleasure, and a cock inside Ciel to prove it. Perhaps she’d get Ciel drunk a few days later at one of the parties that was regularly kept in the student dorms…

Ciel had grown boring. It’d been easy to worm her beliefs open, taking just two weeks of occasional mentions, brief little touches and endearments. Hindu’s did not eat beef. Ciel’s first introduction to a nice piece of beef burger was followed with Cinder’s cock shoved right down her throat, the girl thinking that Cinder was just loving her…

_‘Oh… I don’t want the drama, my dear. You’re a little too obedient and formal… That’s not fun.’_

Ciel’s moan drew her from her thoughts, as Cinder pulled out, her cockhead dripping with Ciel’s juices, her desire to cum fading, as the girl panted and moaned.

“Cinder? I’m… ah, I love you so much.”

A smile on her lips, as she kissed the girl’s cheek. There would be a break-up, of course. Ciel had publically broken up with her, and the girl liked her beer a little heavier than others. Officially, they had broken up. This was just letting the girl know that there was nothing more between the two of them.

It paid to be discerning in one’s appearance.

_‘I think my nailpolish… Ah, yes. It’s chipped. I will need to ask Emerald to fix it later.’_

She left Ciel there in the toilet stall, the young woman flustered, Cinder tucking her cock back into her underwear and straightening out.

“Don’t worry, everything will be okay. Just… don’t cheat on me, okay?”

An obedient nod, and Cinder saw the trap slam shut.

_‘Bingo.’_

* * *

Blake tried to block the amount of sound out, the thought of going to be home later after this party, after the invitation had hit her inbox, with half of the class invited. She caught sight of Cinder sulking in a corner, clearly not too happy, her former girlfriend… if that had been a girlfriend, Blake’s mind supplied suspiciously, dancing with a guy with a nice beard. Blake didn’t really get the human condition sometimes, always unaware of the signals that they gave off.

She had felt a little bad for Cinder. Perhaps the woman wasn’t _all_ bad, seeing the distress that the woman had shown, the eyes darkening with heavy emotions, before she’d stormed off. Someone had said that they’d heard someone cry in a toilet, so perhaps that was Cinder’s way of trying to vent the emotional frustrations.

A guy grabbed the ex-girlfriend, who seemed to smile at the attention, a drink tipped back, the girl smiling a little and giving a chaste kiss. The girl would have been all over Cinder, all over that arrogant smug smirking face, the golden eyes looking with that hint of infuriating disdain and smug satisfaction, as she’d look at someone and make them feel special, or to crush them.

Cinder Fall was a mean girl, but that didn’t mean that Blake denied that she was a _pretty_ mean girl.

Emerald seemed to be trying to make Cinder smile, speaking to her, the dark-haired young woman sulkily staring at her former girlfriend, who seemed to have found something else to entertain herself with. The sluggish motions, the affectionate sounds, the fact that the smell of lust grew thicker around her, all seemed to be pointing to Ciel Soleil getting herself some action without her ex being able to stop her.

Blake approached. A foul look from Emerald, as Cinder’s eyes swept up. Ciel was gone now, away with some guy, undoubtedly up to the ‘resting rooms’ where making out was not a rare thing.

“Hey… Are you okay?”

A question that was met with an angry look that actually was intimidating. Blake swallowed heavily, as she breathed in, trying to get herself under control again, to make the urge go away to ask whether Cinder needed something.

“No.”

Pouty, heavy lips, as the woman’s eyes stared at her.

“Go away… I’m- You don’t know what it’s like, Blake. It _hurts_.”

Blake could understand the emotion, but she didn’t voice it.

“I’m…”

Golden eyes locked with her own.

“If you ever have something like that happen, Belladonna, know that there’s a bitch here who knows how it feels when her girlfriend gets _fucked_ by someone else.”

Blake noticed that there was a bitterness in Cinder’s voice, as Emerald tried to make a shushing noise, tried to make the woman soothed a little in her anger.

“The Indian chick is going wild, guys. She’s asking for more dicks!”

Cinder Fall got up and swept out of the room, anger in her form, Emerald calling out to her, the muted beat of the music louder, as some of the guys showed an interest, Blake understanding the hurt that the woman felt.

_‘That’s… that’s really bad. Yang isn’t like that, I know that she isn’t.’_

Yang was just clumsy and a little stupid and forgetful at times, of course.

She should call Yang, later. It would be after dinner-time in the states, and she’d get to talk to her girlfriend. That would be a good thing, she reckoned. Yang _had_ to know that Cinder had gotten dumped.

* * *

Cinder checked the pictures, looking at the way that Ciel had been fucked by the guys that’d seen an easy lay ahead of them. Any of these would shatter the cute image of chastity that the parents had of their daughter, and the _video_ of their daughter asking for more hard cocks… well, if Ciel ever came to some position of power, that would be perfect for blackmail material, with no pun intended.

Her hand stroked over her cock slowly, watching how her dear ‘ex’ girlfriend was being bounced between two men, their cocks sliding into those holes that’d been well-excavated by her own cock, the rich amusement of the sight of Ciel Soleil, daughter of two reasonably influential people, getting ragged like a tissue. It was more the banality of the act than to see Ciel be made a mess off, as the girl had been given something to lower her inhibitions for a bit.

Obviously, Cinder had not stuck around to watch. Suspicion was still on her, and there were a lot of eager men who could be the patsy for the intoxication and sexual ravishment of Ciel. Cinder’s cock was hard, imagining Blake Belladonna’s tight pussy wrapped around her cock, the ploy already in motion. Contact had been made and dear Emerald had even played along without being prompted to…

Cinder’s tongue slid over her lips as she saw the finish, Ciel’s pussy leaking seed from the seven guy’s who’d put a load in her, one after the other, their cocks jerked by the girl, who was moaning about wanting all of it, because Cinder was a bitch and didn’t… do something.

_‘Oh dear… I think this could be called ‘vengeance’… A spurned lover, this just makes things much easier for me…’_

One never forgot insults, no matter how big or small.

Ciel’s body on the screen sagged down onto the mattress, a cum-stained mess, Cinder’s own cock starting to throb, her eyes closing. For a moment, she could see her first conquest on her own bed, only at thirteen, when she’d first started to feel like that. The rush of just grabbing a hold of that girl, of splitting her open with her hard shaft, of hearing the gasp and the moan, and then the struggle, before she quietly succumbed to the pleasure.

_‘You were great, Amber…’_

Mother always took care of loose ends.

A call that came in suddenly disturbed her rhythm, her cock still as aroused as it had been, aware of things, a look on the screen name and seeing that it was Ciel.

“You’ve got a _lot_ of nerve, calling me.”

Anger infused in her voice, as the girl looked out of it, her eyes almost beckoning with that doe-like sweetness for some comment, some compliment, a hint of something to soothe her mind.

“Cinder, I- I went to a party, and I woke up with a lot of- oh god, there was a boy inside of me, and there’s things on my body that I don’t… I’m sorry, please forgive me, I’m-“

Cinder’s eyes stared at the girl through the camera.

“That hurts, Ciel. We had something special, you and I.”

Another sacrifice for the amusement of herself, as she pushed the call away, shutting it off. It would be a moment later for one of her dummy accounts to send a link to the girl’s parents… well, maybe she should wait just a little while to let the girl stew.

It was _much_ better to see a girl scream and bawl when she was dragged away, just like the catholic girl who had decided that she’d be a prettier girl than Cinder Fall. The purity ring was still locked away in Cinder’s special trophy chest, her eyes glinting as she set the phone down. It rang again, and she put it on silent. Her mood was gone now, as she got up, walking to the kitchen and then checking the fridge.

Her phone looked like it was getting more than ten messages every minute, the folder slide that came up on her display showing distressed calls from Ciel.

 _‘ It’s going to be fun…’_

She answered after ten minutes, her smouldering eyes looking at the camera feed, the girl crying. A savage lust inside her, her cock hardening again.

“Cinder, please! You’ve got to understand, my parents are going to be so mad with me, and-“

The girl was definitely distraught, as Cinder’s eyes looked away.

“Come to my house, my dear. I’ll… I’ll let you say what you want.”

The girl would need to be comforted, even if Cinder didn’t want to have anything to do with the girl anymore. All to play the game of seeing her destroy.

The sobbing and crying was barely affecting her. Ciel wanted to have sex, but that was not what Cinder wanted, and Ciel was left to cuddle, rather than to be railed. It was over between the two of them, with no problem for Cinder to care about, the girl gently reminded that this was the last time, like Cinder had truly _cared_.

“Friends, then? You’re wonderful.”

The girl would be left with that impression, undoubtedly.

“I’ll remember you as a good friend, Ciel.”

* * *

Blake smiled at her girlfriend, who currently was trying her best to make light of it.

“My name’s Cinder Fall and I’ve gotten dumped, oh no!”

A dramatic flourish, as Yang laughed with that hint of amusement, as Yang turned her head, glancing back at the clock. The video call between the two of them was in the interim between dinner and sleep for Yang, and it was really late in the night for Blake, but the sight of Yang responding to the great Cinder Fall being dumped was enough to make her smile.

It would not be a smile that would bring her joy to see, but it was a sign that her girlfriend was able to laugh still at things that happened in Blake’s life. Cinder Fall might have been a bit of a bitch, but there was still some empathy for her.

“I bet that she’d be right back to thinking someone was needing her shaft, huh? I’ve seen it a few times in the bathroom, it’s really not something to think too much about. I’m bigger, Blake.”

_‘Great, now I’m thinking about it.’_

It was a wrong thought, but her girlfriend had mentioned it before. The fact that her girlfriend wore their shirt and was stroking her dick like some kind of maniac with a lunatic-like grin on her face and her fingers teasing over her futa cock was just the icing on the cake.

She knew that the thought of Cinder looking at her like Yang looked at her was wrong, but the thought came to her unbidden.

“Hmm… Yeah, Neo’s been asking for me to come and study with her. When you get past the obvious annoying behavioural tics and the insufferable fact that she knows sign language and you don’t, she’s actually kind of cool.”

That wasn’t something that bothered Blake too much, knowing that Yang would have to be the party-goer, the fun maker, the botherer of people who did not know too much about the world’s affairs until she came and delivered them their dose of ribald, horrid humour.

“So, are you cheating on me already, Yang?”

A teasing tone, she knew that Yang would never do something like that. Yang was one of the few people who totally would be against something like that, Raven, Yang’s disappeared mom, having left, and her father having made Ruby with his own best friend, who’d apparently slipped in as their mom.

“Nope, I’m just enjoying some shortstack pancakes… Ooh, she’s got this recipe for some extra thick fluffy pancakes that just go _great_ with some maple syrup.”

Blake smiled, as Yang focused on her again, Blake raising the dildo to her lips and wrapping them around the head of that fake cock, looking right into Yang’s sexy eyes, Yang’s lips forming a quiet growl, aware that she was just going to be teasing her again.

“That’s it, babe… Suck on that big hard cock of Yang’s like a good girl. Show momma Xiao Long what it’s like to see her kitty bitch gag on her pole, hmm…”

The cock was jerked on the screen, Yang focusing on her, teasing the head, as Blake bit down on the hard material, the feeling of her gag reflex coming, as Yang smirked meanly at her.

“I love you, kitten.”

It was an admission of love, as Blake smiled shyly at the girl who meant so much to her, the licking of her lips at the thought of being with Yang once more, to tease Yang with her lips, running over that hard cock.

“hmm… Thinking about Cinder’s cock, aren’t you? You fucking cheating kitty, I should just slip my babies in you, claim you.”

The frown on her face was rougher, as Yang jerked her tongue.

“Quit it, Yang. You know that I love you.”

Yang was a mean girl sometimes, as that cock of hers was jerked and stroked.

“Oh, I bet you’d want me to pin her down and give her a load in her pussy, kitten. Wouldn’t that feel great, having uppity Cinder Fall slamming her tongue in your pussy and making you feel good, huh?”

Blake liked to receive a cock better than she liked to eat pussy, but Yang was on a roll, and the thought didn’t feel so disgusting right now. It was an awkward orgasm that came over her, a low moaning and groaning sound that didn’t even stop for a short while, embarrassing her even more.

“Dirty kitty. I better discipline you good when I’m back with you, sweetie.”

That thought was hot. Blake smiled at her girlfriend, whose face clearly showed a clear glint of something more, a hint of eagerness in Yang’s eyes. 

“Kitty is looking forward to it.”

She could be playful as well.

Yang smirked broadly at her, that smile making Blake light up with joy.

It was good to see Yang look like she really enjoyed herself.

* * *

Cinder’s hand brushed against Blake’s for a moment, accidentally of course, completely an accident that it was just reaching for the same thing, Blake pulling away.

“Sorry, I’m just… Things were a little tense.”

Ciel’s parents had arrived. The dummy account had sent them a link to the video of their daughter being gangbanged by a lot of young men. There was screaming, shouting and pleading, and Ciel was taken back home for… something that Cinder didn’t even think about as she was no longer intrigued.

“It’s okay, you’ve… Are you okay?”

Cinder shook her head. Ciel had been a messy girl, trying to make sure that her parents thought that they were still dealing with their chaste daughter. It was a lie, of course, since Cinder had plundered her holes without any great loss of potency in her enjoyment.

“It’s just…”

A dramatic look down, as if the feelings were still raw. Blake looked like she needed a friend, like she could attract the attention of Cinder Fall, and Cinder capitalized on it.

“Want to go and have a cup of coffee with me, Cinder?”

The offer was expected, received with a small smile from her lips, the wan smile that curled her lips up, a dark moody brooding glance at Blake.

“I’m not… I’m not looking for your pity.”

Blake Belladonna was someone who could see that independence and know that there was an angle for her to take, an entrance.

Thirty minutes later after class had ended, they were in the local Starchucks, a coffee in front of her and Blake looking like she desperately wanted to say something.

“Are you enjoying the sight of Cinder Fall being hurt, Blake?”

An angry accusation, as if it were Blake herself trying to accuse her of having hurt Ciel, Blake’s ears flattening immediately, as the girl was rattled by the sudden accusation.

“I- no, no, I’m just trying to help, I’m- I wasn’t trying to-“

The flustering, the somewhat shy hint of the reclusive nature of an introvert, something to pry loose and to let her feel the brush of Cinder Fall’s cock against the painting of despair that she would create. Neo had sent a few messages, some progress on wriggling Yang Xiao Long loose from her held beliefs. A beer would be had, and there would be progress made. It would be just what Blake needed to finally fall, and the pretty Faunus girl would be screaming the name of Cinder Fall.

“I’m… I’m hurt. I don’t want to do things with you, if you thought that ‘Easy’ Cinder would want to fill your needs.”

The angry dismissal, the hint of rancor and frustration in her voice, the awareness that hinted that Cinder Fall knew what a reputation she had, as Blake’s mouth opened and a rebuttal came, immediately.

“You’re not easy, I’m- No, I’m just trying to help.”

A little bit of a fake cry, as Cinder looked at the Faunus girl. The Faunus girl, who was shorter than she was, who did not shirk her duties of training her body at the gym.

“I’m… If you ever need a hand, I’ll be there to listen, but… but no sex.”

Cinder set her ground line, the lure already laid, as Blake grabbed her hand. The tears slid down Cinder’s cheeks, the manipulation working already, as Cinder’s cock grew harder, smelling the faint hint of perfume on Blake’s clothing, a hint that there was some effort made.

_‘You’re mine, Blake… You’ll be screaming sooner or later.’_

-

It was terrible to imagine, Blake knew, the feeling of tension inside her not fading. Yang wasn’t responding in time, but Cinder had been such a mess. Trying to just go for a coffee had been a nearly five-hour-stint with Cinder, seven cups of coffee and two bathroom breaks for the two of them, but the woman had been weak and vulnerable. Blake had to do with her, never really able to settle with a woman or a man or whatever Cinder Fall enjoyed to take as a partner. 

“Hey there sweetie.”

Yang was drunk, and wasn’t wearing the shirt. Yang leaned over a little and smirked, her fingers teasing over the shaft of her cock, already engorged, thinking about her.

“You’re drunk, Yang.”

The news about Cinder’s girlfriend getting dragged off the school campus was definitely going to be one that would make her girlfriend worry or think about it, as Yang groaned a little, jerking her cock, slowly pumping her meat in that bullish, rough manner of her.

“I love you too, babe. I’m just a bit… I’m not _drunk_ , babe. I’m just a tipsy girl, looking at her hot cat bitch who is going to give a show. I know, I’m not supposed to, but _damn_ , they’ve got some strong stuff here.”

After the call had finished nearly an hour later, Blake looked at her screen for a while longer, before she called up the alarm, putting it in for a few hours later.

_‘I should sleep…’_

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of her phone pinging, an hour before she was due to get up due to having a late class, Cinder’s name appearing on the text message.

**Thanks for yesterday. It was nice.**

Cinder could be a decent individual, not like Yang, who continued to act like nothing was wrong in the world ever. A serious woman, Cinder was, if you really looked at her, intelligent and smart and not much like the blonde that Blake had vowed to marry one day.

**It’s fine. If you ever need a listening ear, I’m all ears. I’ve got four, you know I’ve got them.**

A joke about her trait, as the text message came after a few minutes, undoubtedly with Cinder having taken the time to write something.

**If you ever need a place to be safe, I’ll make time for you, Blake. It was nice just talking to you.**

Cinder could be a good woman.

A small splash of warmth entered Blake’s body, warming her up to the thought of being Cinder’s friend.

Yang was enjoying herself, and Ruby and Weiss had not been in classes for a few weeks as well, with Weiss doing an exchange to her native Germany with Ruby following right along.

_‘She’s not so bad…’_

* * *

Cinder looked at the message, a smiley face next to the icon of a busty blonde, a file attached with ‘fun times at the bar’ and the message including that she’d made the acquaintance of Yang.

Neo had succeeded, and the picture of a sleeping Yang next to Neo was especially compromising. A time delay on the message being sent and Neo’s own little video, pressed on with a click, watching clearly how Neo put the moves on, the blonde’s hands not pushing her away, the small aggressive shortstack going to the balls and slurping on them, leaving the chesty blonde to be led along by her cravings, unaware of the webcam starting to record their interaction, the images that came next undoubtedly shattering the girl’s defenses for the final crescendo.

Yang Xiao Long did not have much foresight, but she _really_ should have learned how to resist a known antagonist and not let her into her life. The fact that they were now ‘friends’ and the finding of a futa hooker who knew how to act a little like Yang, with passing physical similarities…

Now, it was time to send it to the girl, right before the evening. Yang would not be available, and it would be properly pushed into Blake’s mind.

_‘Time to play a good friend…’_

Shopping with Blake might be amusing, and so, it would be done. A tap on the keys of her phone and the request for a shopping trip, to forget all about mean girls that hurt her, was planned.

It would be time to ensure that Blake Belladonna fell to her whims. All it had cost was 400 American dollars, Neopolitan given a great time and a video taped in Neo’s dorm room, as well as a single picture taken and a little Trojan backdoor in the laptop that Yang used to talk to her girlfriend with…

* * *

Cinder laughed, warm and without the usual hint of bitchiness that came along with it, her eyes glinting with amusement as she held up a pink dress that would look absolutely horrible.

“It really brings out your eyes, my dear.”

The falsetto voice that Cinder used was a decent imitation of Miss Cordovin, who seemed to have had a fetish for leather to accentuate her short stature, the big boots that she always was walking around in a firm feature of the woman, who never had much of a kind word to say about the Faunus.

“I’ve got to get going. I’ll be home all night, so… so have a good day. Mother wants me to look presentable for some function.”

Blake could understand that, giving Cinder a hug, casual and without any sort of hidden meaning. Cinder had been better than the image that Blake had held of her, the lack of restraint probably just meaning that Cinder loved passionately.

_‘A bit like mom and dad.’_

There was always something that mom could say to fluster dad, and Blake smiled at the thought that it made rise to the surface of her mind, aware of the needs of the Faunus people and their heightened sexuality.

A message from someone who didn’t seem to be from the local area, marked with an IP address from the states, came to her screen after dinner had come, and there was the awkwardness of trying to figure it out from just the header of ‘Something you should know…’ on the message.

She glanced at the address that laid behind the message, an ‘italian sunshine’ or something, and clicked the video file that had been attached, watching how a darkened room was made real, recording for a while, until the lights appeared on, unfamiliar walls visible to her, watching clearly how the busty form of Yang entered after a short girl that immediately was recognized.

Patterns of speech, mentioning that Neopolitan had been a better person since she’d left for America, and the feeling of betrayal sparking inside her, as Yang lifted the short young woman up and threw her on the bed, a challenging sound like Yang always did, a ‘dragon roar’ that rumbled from her throat, as Blake watched with horror how her girlfriend just…

_‘No, no…. this can’t be true, this can’t be true. Oh no…’_

The groans, the moans, and the small body below her girlfriend quivering, the balls smacking against Neopolitan’s buttocks as the short girl was being fucked by Blake’s partner, girlfriend, lover…

“I’m going to cum in you, you little bitch… Take it, show me why you’re nothing but an eager girl!”

The phone dropped from her hands, as Yang moaned. It was Yang, it _had_ to be Yang, because it was convenient, the way that Yang moved, the way that her cock slammed into Neopolitan’s small body.

_‘Oh god… oh god, oh my god.’_

She didn’t know what to do. She could call Yang, but-

“Yeah, that’s it… Come, let’s work that stress out. It’s been a while, Yang’s ready to bang, y’know? Come, give me a good time, babe…”

How many times hadn’t she heard that? It had been a few weeks ago, when Yang had masturbated to the sight of Blake twirling a pole, something that had been almost innocent in comparison to what she’d seen earlier. 

A text message from Yang came, nearly ten minutes later, Blake’s tear-streaked eyes catching the wind. 

**Sorry, can’t make it. Neo’s taking me out for a drink.**

Pain beyond pain flashed through her body as she tried to keep the tears from coming, tried not to think about the girl that was giving up on a relationship that had been perfect, who had been balls-deep in the short midget with a mouth, who had cheated on her first. 

**It’s okay. It’s fine, I see how it is.**

She could see the truth. Yang was having _fun_ in America, enjoying herself with one of the girls that had always been a damn cock-tease, who was going to be getting Yang’s dick in her no matter what…

_‘I was a fool. Of course she’d do things without me, without considering it.’_

She had been a fool to even think that Yang would be loyal. Why would Yang be loyal if there was no reason to be loyal? Why wouldn’t she be like Cinder, making love to whoever and being crushed by the break-up. Ciel had not gone back home with her parents willingly, the fuss raised about that debacle, the young woman’s own fault, even, still fresh in her mind.

Was this what it meant to be treated like a commodity? To be hot, wanted and yet… yet betrayed like this?

**Can you come?**

Cinder would know, she would… she would know what it felt like. Blake didn’t know what to do, what she _should_ be doing, what happened…

**Is everything alright?**

The response made her tremble, made her legs tremble. She was talking to a girl who was not the nicest, friendliest or kindest, but she was the only person that she got along with, somewhat.A rapid typing later, as Cinder seemed to type something more, a message popping up a moment later.

**Neo… she sent me a- she sent me a picture, a- your girlfriend… with her.**

Blake felt the colour drain out of her face, wondering how…

She checked the mail again, the message showing her own, the b.belladonna, then the c.fall-

_‘Oh… She mistook the address, she just… Oh… Ohh…’_

Cinder was a victim as well. Neo had sent the picture to her by mistake, trying to hurt Cinder. It had all been to hurt Cinder and Neo had probably used the email list for their year, since B and C were directly following, a misdial, as it was.

Her girlfriend had cheated on her. Yang had _cheated_ on her, and it had been intentional. It had been cheating, hot and horny sex and Cinder hurt as well.

**Want to come over? Please?**

She’d prove Yang wrong. If Yang wanted to hurt her, then she was well within her right to hurt her right back. Cinder didn’t have Yang’s contact information in her phone, not the personal one, and Neo didn’t seem like the girl who’d want anything more to do with Cinder, not after that breakup.She knew that it was bad, paying back pain against pain, but it felt so right. Cinder was hurt, she was hurt, her girlfriend had just given an ice-cream maniac a creamy filling and she was off at some bar…

She was going to do something _she_ wanted, and if Yang wanted to fuck someone who had been the ex of a woman who had bawled and cried to Blake… well, she’d get Yang back.

**Are you okay? Do you need me to bring anything? Snacks? Food?**

A request from Cinder, and Blake smiled. It would be showing Yang what happened to a loyal girlfriend who’d had enough of her.

**Nothing, I just need… come, I need you to be my friend.**

A friend, someone who could understand. Someone who knew what it felt to see a lover betray you like that.

**Give me twenty minutes, maybe half an hour. I’ve got to clean something up. I made a mess.**

That was understandable. She was asking an acquaintance to come over, to- to talk, to be…

To come and comfort her.

Blake felt the tears well up some more, knowing that Yang was fucking that little short garden gnome with her big tits and little cocky grin. Yang’s ringtone sounded, and Blake pushed the call away, a picture of Neopolitan with a large grin on her face and a bottle of liquor in hand, clearly entertained, two other guys in the picture with Neopolitan, clearly customers at the bar.

**Wish you were here, pussycat.**

She turned to the wardrobe, aware that she had something in there. A bathrobe, something to wear, just… just a shower. She needed a shower, a good hot shower that would wash the pain away.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on, the glint in her eyes as she looked at her reflection, debating whether the shower would be enough, the ear-caps for her ears put on, and then washing herself, putting on some scented soap and making sure that it stuck. The pleasure of being with a woman like Yang was in the excitement, in the way that she smiled at you and made you feel weak-kneed.

_‘I’m going to seduce Cinder and see whether we can have some fun.’_

The black lingerie, something special for Yang for when she returned, was already laid out on the bed, easily slipped into after a moment of contemplation. It made Blake feel sexy, wearing it for someone, and the bathrobe was slipped on, a white one, which made her dark hair and her Faunus trait stand out, the bow that she’d used to wrap around her neck as a statement, her fingers tying it. It was a gift, something that Yang had taken and that had become an accessory. She wore it for someone else now.

She was going to fuck Cinder Fall, because Yang thought it necessary to empty that big dick of hers inside a damn midget!

The doorbell rang and Blake smiled.

It was time to fuck. If Yang could do it, so could she!

-

Cinder’s makeup was perfectly done for the event. Blake Belladonna undoubtedly had seen the message. She would have been too distraught to notice the differences in the vocal register, the way that the futa hooker had slammed into Neo’s tight holes being different.

It was a futa. It was a blonde futa, and Yang was the only blonde futa that she knew, and Cinder knew that a Faunus’ night-vision would not extend to recorded material. It required them to be present, and Cinder knew that if something had foiled her plan, there would be a plausible deniability for her.

As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled, aware that Blake Belladonna was ripe for the plucking. All it had taken was seven hours of carefully staged emotions and a few light touches. A feeling of betrayal, of needing someone who could understand. Yang was a pretty girl, Cinder had to admit that, but she’d never been _hurt_.

A simple investigation into Blake’s past, a mention of a restraining order for an ex, and the easiest part of the plan would have been hatched. This would not be like the debacle with Pyrrha Nikos, who had rebuffed her… no, this would be a victory.

Red lipstick, her cheeks made up with a hint of blush to accentuate the naturally pale features. Her cock was snugly tucked away in a nice set of lingerie that held a dark red tint, something to accentuate the flame that she lit in her prey, in the knowledge that something would be ruined, regardless of what happened.

Blake Belladonna was going to cheat. Blake Belladonna was going to cheat, and she was going to be Cinder Fall’s latest girlfriend, unaware of how the web was woven to string her in.

It had been three girls since Nikos had slipped the net. Pure, chaste girls. Devout girls. 

Girls who didn’t want it, until she _made_ them want it.

She put on her heels, the ones that were for seduction. Nice black ones, with a dress that went with it. A perfect appearance for someone going out for an evening, the dress black, accentuating her red underwear. Dangerous colours, for a dangerous woman. She had made certain that she was washed, groomed and _perfect_ , just as Blake would be.

A short trip by car, and a long night ahead of her… Just as planned.

As she exited the car, the smell of rain still on the wind, the puddles splashing with droplets from the overhanging tree-branches, she let her eyes go to the home that belonged to the two lovebirds, soon to be loveless.

Her hair was tussled by the wind as she strode up the path, her heels clicking on the stone, her fingers brushing through her hair, before she rang the doorbell, the ‘ding-dong’ like a praise to the way that she was invading the home of a pair of lovers. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open.

Cinder put on her most concerned expression.

“Blake, I came as quickly as I could.”

The bathrobe was a nice touch, as Blake shifted a little forwards. A smile on her face, eyes red from crying.

_‘Just as planned.’_

“Come in.”

The spider entered the web that the butterfly had so easily pushed herself into and wrapped herself with silken ropes.

_‘I always get what I want.’_

* * *

She looked at Cinder, who wore a great-looking dress, whose eyes looked so concerned, so wonderfully concerned, aware of how the hurt had hit. An attack on Cinder’s mental state, hurting her by accident. This had been revenge porn, and she’d been the unfortunate person who was caught in-between.

“Cinder, I… I’ve got some drinks ready.”

A small bag in Cinder’s hand, something that she’d gotten from a convenience store, something that never seemed to forego the attention of the older woman, her fingers teasing over the hem of her dress, a hesitant smile appearing on Blake’s lips. She was going to seduce a known tramp, just to… to pay Yang _back_.

She led the way. She was aware of Cinder’s presence behind her, aware that there was a bathrobe and a set of lingerie that was guarding her modesty and her womanhood from the older girl, Blake feeling a brush of craving shoot through her.

Was it really that hard to just say ‘I want you to fuck me’ or was it just the nerves?

Sitting Cinder down in the living room, the picture of a happy Yang and Blake on the wall, anger going through her at the thought of Yang being balls-deep inside that short girl, her cock sliding down Neopolitan’s gullet and a lot of Yang spunk being able to drown that bitch’s eager mouth.

_‘It’s not fair!’_

It was never fair. 

Adam had taught her that, and she knew that there wouldn’t be any peace for her until she’d done something, because… because she _should_. She’d been an activist before, she’d championed the cause for the Faunus people.

“Do you drink wine, or… or…”

She trembled as she saw the woman’s body sit down, the sight of something between the legs, probably due to the dress being a snug fit, something that she’d seen briefly when she’d caught Cinder and then after her breakup, and-

And it was looking like Cinder had dressed up. It wouldn’t be… she couldn’t just _ask_ , right? She would have to slowly seduce, not just… _ask_.

“Blake, my- _sweetheart_.”

There was emphasis on the last word, as Blake felt the tears coming again, the weight of her shattered heart like a leaden pressure in her chest. She shuddered as she remembered how it had looked, how Yang had groaned as she emptied her balls inside the short girl.

 _‘Don’t think about it._ ’

Warm and comforting arms were wrapped around her, as she smelled perfume. Perfume, soft and milk-white arms, guiding her to the seat. Cinder looked her in the eyes, and Blake lost it. 

The tears came, and she pressed her lips against the older woman’s, kissing her in a passion and craving for intimacy, to banish the hurt. Her tongue pushed into the surprised woman’s mouth, the surprise not even rocking her, as the arms hugged her a little tighter, a pathetic meow coming from her lips, as aware of the woman as she was right now, as the tears came.

“She cheated on me.”

A soft ‘I know’ made Blake shiver.

Blake pushed Cinder away, her hand grabbing Cinder’s groin. Warmth, something soft and flaccid still, the outward shape large in her grip. It was big. It was _big_ and Cinder was _here_. Yang was half a world away, as she massaged Cinder’s balls.

“This isn’t right, Blake. Know what you’re doing… You’re- Think of your relationship. If we… if we do things, I’m- I’m here for you, but-“

Blake didn’t care anymore, tugging on Cinder’s balls.

“Fuck her! I’m- _fuck_.”

This was wrong. She shouldn’t feel like this about her girlfriend, but it hurt. It hurt so much that it was like a spear being thrust into her. Cinder was right, Cinder wasn’t… she wasn’t here to be with her, not like Yang, but it hurt anyways. 

“I’d like it if you let go of my balls, Blake.”

Blake squeezed them softly. They were rather large, full… and Cinder was present. Blake could smell arousal from the woman, her fine Faunus senses clearly telling her that this was a woman who was very able to make a woman happy.

She didn’t let go of those balls. She didn’t let go of that cock, as it grew a little. Such a strange thing, Blake mused softly, as Cinder’s hand grabbed her wrist and her hand was tugged loose. They had felt big. Shame flooded through Blake.

She’d touched a girl other than her girlfriend. The anger inside her bled out and she just felt like she’d done something wrong. Yang had hurt her, and she’d been trying to fuck a woman who was hurt like she was.

“Blake? How about I go and fetch you a glass of water?”

Water might be nice.

“Thanks, I’m… Sorry. I’m just so hurt.”

Cinder smiled and Blake felt like it would be alright.

“I’ll get you something to drink. Milk is good for the kitty, isn’t it?”

She wouldn’t deny that. She always had some milk in the fridge, and she turned her head.

“Through the door, then to the right. I’m…”

Cinder looked at her and smiled. Blake smiled back, shyly.

* * *

The glass of milk was easily procured. She took her time to make it, as she mixed the small powder through it. A herbal extract, something to soothe a human for a little while, but something that would activate the different parts of the Faunus brain. Nothing illegal, just a biological quirk.

She could claim that she had seen and heard the distress, and had given them to Blake to make sure that she was a little calmer. Valerian didn’t really do all that much, but it was given sometimes as a natural remedy.

Handing her the glass and waiting for her to drink, for her to take the calming and soothing herbal extract mixed through it, taking the glass back to the kitchen and washing it, to clean the residue out of it, and then joining her again. It was the good friend Cinder Fall who would do that, who had shared her own pain with Blake Belladonna.

“Blake, I’m… Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

The lure, the bait, the hint of concern. Blake would accept it like the sweet poison that she’d already seeded through the whole image that Blake had of ‘Cinder Fall’.

The girl was so close to saying yes, but her _dear_ friend Cinder was not going to sleep with her.

“Please, I’m… I’m so confused. I don’t want to, I’m-“

She laid a hand on Blake’s thigh, intimate and yet a calming touch. She could see the lingerie below the bathrobe, her eyes meeting Blake’s.

“Blake, I know what it’s like. I’m…”

The flush on Blake’s cheeks was like a siren call, as Cinder watched her gaze go, Blake’s hand on her own thigh now, Cinder feeling Blake’s hand going up a little. Her lingerie bulged with the cock that grew in her crotch now to the stimulus. 

“Blake, I’m-“

Feigned concern, as Blake’s hand stroked over the cock that grew there, Cinder feeling her pussy grow wetter with the touch, as Blake’s hand disappeared there.

“Blake, please, I’m-“

The bathrobe was loosened, but Cinder knew that Blake was feeling the desire now, the craving, her tongue sliding over her lips as she let her eyes go to the black lingerie, the nipples pressing against the fabric.

“Cinder… Have sex with me, please.”

_‘Just as planned… She’s broken.’_

Cinder pulled the dress up, her underwear bulging with the large shaft that grew there in her groin, hardening, the smell of her perfume and deodorant, Blake’s eyes looking at it.

“If you need, I’m… Are you sure?”

Just that little push. That little push, and then…

Blake’s eyes seemed to understand.

“Fuck me.”

_‘Wonderful.’_

Her hand grabbed Blake’s and she pushed it in her underwear, letting Blake grab her erection.

“Blake? I think you’re wanted down there, sweetheart. Suck my cock.”

Blake complied without any problem, slipping between her legs, looking up at her with those needy, wanting eyes. On her knees, like an animal before her mistress. Cinder’s hands brushed through her hair, looking into Blake’s eyes, as the hands pulled on her shaft, sliding her lips over the head.

_‘This is where you belong, Blake…’_

The blow-up would be _glorious_.

A savage thirst in her burned, as she licked her lips, as Blake gulped her cockhead down her throat, sliding down to the balls in a single motion, a moan coming from Cinder’s lips.

“Does that feel good, Blake?”

A ‘mlahh’ as Blake emerged, her mouth opening to speak and Cinder pulling back a little to let the Faunus girl speak.

“Wonderful. You… you can be rough, if you want. I’m…”

Blake shuddered.

“No matter what, make me forget. I’m- You’re _here_. She isn’t.”

Blake’s ears were seized, and Blake’s lips battered against the base of her shaft, Cinder growling playfully, as Blake looked up at her. The watery eyes, tearing up from her large shaft in the Faunus girl’s throat, face-pumping that head down onto her cock, enjoying the ‘agh-lagh-ahg, ah-gllk’ sounds of Blake’s lips and throat working, the Faunus girl’s eyes looking up at her, as the dark hair was grasped and the ears given a tug.

“If you want me to…”

She wanted to, but Blake didn’t need to know that. Her hands seized those ears and she used force, pushing Blake’s head down to rest on her abdomen, Blake’s mouth and throat working, before she was pulled up.

“Worship my cock, Blake.”

Her voice was commanding, demanding and imperious, the Faunus looking side-ways at her, as she pulled herself forward, her tongue sliding along the edge, the low purr from Blake’s throat, as the tears seemed to dry a little, clearly not really worked out of the system of the Faunus girl yet, her tongue sliding to the crown, down the backside of the shaft.

“You’ve got such a good dick, it’s worth better than some Indian girl’s pussy, Cinder.”

Praise, as the girl thought that she was still devastated by Ciel’s little spiel. Oh, the girl might be cheered up by a message from her former lover, after her parents had gotten her enrolled in a girl’s college.

“Oh, really? Does it taste good, Blake? Don’t you feel like you should keep loving it with that tongue?”

No dirty talk that was crude, nothing that would draw the bad memories out again, as Blake’s tongue lapped at those balls, her eyes peering at her.

“You offered, Cinder. I’m… I’m just an eager Faunus girl wanting to get fucked. I feel like a whore. I… After what Yang did, this is right.”

_‘Of course… Just as right as the face she’ll make when she hears what you did.’_

Oh, she would lavish in the despair of the girls… Such _loving_ relationships.

“Hmm… Can I… Can I lick your pussy, Cinder? Cinder, please? Can I? I… I’ll be a good partner, for tonight. Please let me forget, let me… let me worship you.”

Cinder wasn’t very keen on using her pussy. She was more of a giver than a taker. She’d kept herself relatively virginal in that tender hole.

Thirteen minutes later, Cinder was getting the third orgasm that night from her vagina, her cock laid on Blake’s forehead as the Faunus seemed to be getting intimate with her snatch again. The difference between the cock and the pussy was that the latter was infinitely more sensitive, probably due to the sensory stimuli in the vagina, Cinder’s groaning and moaning voice turning louder and louder.

_‘Oh… I’m going to give you a grand finale for this, Blake.’_

“Kitty… Look at me, Kitty.”

She’d started calling Blake by the pet name of Kitty, the rapt attention that Blake gave her, fueled no doubt by the pleasure that she’d felt, by the mild herbal extract still running through her system, and sheer and pure pain in her emotional centre, Blake looking up at Cinder with the cock draped on her forehead, the pre-cum making Blake’s hair sticky.

It had been kept at oral sex, for now. Oral sex, with the final soon to be coming.

“Let’s get to the bedroom, sweetheart. Show me the bed where you and your partner sleep. I don’t think the couch is very comfortable.”

Blake smiled, and Cinder smirked confidently.

_‘In her own bed… Oh, it would be such a shame for the blonde to hear that. Blake is going to be an utter darling, I just know it!’_

Everything went according to plan, after all.

* * *

Blake Belladonna felt it. The urge inside her to fuck, to love someone to make the hurt go away. As she pulled Cinder along through the house, her taste buds still active with the taste of Cinder’s cock, the balls having left a mark of scent on her chin from how energetic Cinder had pushed her head down, the olfactory senses of cat Faunus something greater than people, aware of many different things. The irresistible scent of the woman, as she looked at the pictures of Yang and her.

So much for a loving girlfriend, so much for someone that could be loyal.

She threw open the door to the bedroom, aware that the bed had been made already, grabbing her top and then pulling it off, exposing her breasts, the lingerie needing to be discarded, as Cinder’s underwear had already been left where she’d first whipped her cock out.

It was what Blake wanted, as she put her hands down on the bed, sticking her ass out.

“Fuck me, Cinder.”

A throaty purr that rumbled in her throat, merging with the faint hint of craving and need that had been flickering like a dying flashlight’s lightbulb, her eyes finding Cinder’s as she turned her head, suddenly pushed down.

“Mind if I am rough, _Faunus_?”

The word for her species, the word that had been implied to have many meanings for the outside world, but which spoke about their species, their people, those who held the traits of animals and walked upright like men, which often was spoken by racists that thought them lesser, Cinder’s eyes looking down at her as Blake tried to look at her, enjoying the feeling of a hand pushing her down, something _hard_ rubbing against her buttocks.

She never really let Yang just call her ‘Faunus’, knowing that that type of talk went against love, trust and a lot of other things that she believed in, but right now, she felt like she was up for anything.

“Fuck me, _Human_.”

Her anger at her lover was too great to ignore. Cinder’s hand grabbed her by her hair and she meowed loudly, the animalistic sound rough and guttural like a cry for help, as she felt her pussy growing wetter, as Cinder forced her on her back, like some kind of rough ravishing human conqueror, her cock standing erect, pussy dripping juices down Cinder’s thigh, as Blake saw that pussy come closer, her head forced against the woman’s dripping snatch.

“Lick.”

The command came, and Blake obeyed. Her tongue dove into Cinder’s inner depths, aware of those crevices and creases of the internal landscape of Cinder’s vagina, whilst the balls laid on her face, like some eager submissive slut that Cinder had been fucking, like… like a toy. Like how Ciel had been gangbanged and fucked, according to what she’d heard, she was now tonguing Cinder’s pussy whilst that hard cock laid against her forehead, just an animal that was being brought to feed upon the leaking pussy of a succubus of sex.

Cinder’s face was out of sight, but Blake could feel Cinder sit down on her face, Cinder’s smell dominating her own, aware that the woman was trying to make her forget, like a friend should. Blake knew that after tonight, she would have to make decisions. The house would have to be given up to Yang, because disgust welled up in Blake’s mind at the betrayal.

Was Neo loving Yang’s cock right now?

Did that midget shove her dick down her throat like it was hired work, like she was there to please Yang as a cock-sock?

It hurt.

Cinder’s hips raised, and Blake felt how the tip grazed over one of her erect nipples. Cinder was a magnificent-looking woman, aware of how sensual she was, looking down at her. The callous, cold look was dangerous, as Blake felt like she was looking at Adam again, at the man who had been her ex, but with Cinder’s cock in her view.

“Are you okay with this, Blake?”

Such concern, such care. Cinder was acting like she wasn’t caring for her to make Blake forget, but it would all be right.

“Yes. Fuck me, human bitch. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

She knew the rhetoric, the anger within the voice reminding her of Adam and his rage at humanity, and she felt the rage inside her swell, as she grabbed Cinder’s cockhead with her lips and then pushed her head down, cramming that big cock into her mouth without even gagging once, her eyes opening wide as Cinder’s cock seemed to swell up.

_‘She’s big.’_

Not like Yang, but it was big.

“I’m going to fuck your breasts, Blake.”

The cock was pulled from her mouth, leaving Blake to feel a pitiful sensation of loss for a moment, as her breasts were pushed together and that cock was pushed between them, Cinder’s erection wet and slick, sliding between the cleavage that was created, Cinder’s balls rubbing over her tender skin, as Blake watched how the tip came closer.

“Are you going to give your kitty bitch her cream, Human?”

Her anger was unrestrained, aware that Yang and her had done something like this as well. Yang had been the girl discovering Menagerie, whilst Blake had been the savage that she’d ran into. That sex had been great, because she’d overpowered Yang with her sexy style, according to Yang’s own words, but that might have been a lie as well. Blake didn’t know anymore whether there was anything left to hold on to, with how Yang had lied and manipulated her.

“Are you sure?”

Another plea from Cinder, her eyes looking at her. The breathy ‘sure’ was arousing Blake, as her cock-clutching breasts were pushed together and that fat cock was pulled free, hovering before her face as Cinder’s hands grabbed it.

“Yes!”

She’d said it, and then the _smile_ came on Cinder’s face, as that cock smacked her cheeks. Blake took it like she had earned it, her nostrils full of Cinder’s smell. The heady, musky smell of a vagina hung in her nostrils, mixing with the faint heady smell of cock. A futa’s smell, as Blake licked the underside of that cock.

“It’s only for tonight.”

A promise for tonight. Blake would have to go and invite Cinder over more, if things felt that good. If things were that good, then… then Blake would simply have to date Cinder. It’d show Yang why Blake’s pussy was only good for a woman who loved her.

“Only for tonight, Cinder.”

She was going to make Yang regret ever touching Cinder’s ex.

* * *

Blake was purring whilst Cinder’s cock was disappearing down her gullet, Cinder’s eyes catching the rapt attention of the Faunus girl whilst her hips thrust, Blake’s hands massaging the ballsack slowly, the rapture with which the Faunus girl loved her cock being more than expected.

It was one orgasm that had came after Blake had used her tongue in a really interesting way, something that Cinder almost would have granted Blake another chance to have her cock inside of her mouth, but still, according to the plan, there would be nothing more to have. A small whisper, as it came, her self-control not allowing one moment to slip before the spell would be broken on Blake Belladonna.

“Come, little kitten… Open that mouth.”

A small meow, Blake opening her mouth and Cinder feeling the throb of her cock, as another gushing load of sperm splattered onto Blake’s tongue, the purring growing even louder, as the animalistic look on Blake’s face clearly showed that she was now in the mood for play, rather than moping about the relationship that was going to be blowing up anytime soon.

It was of course, all calculated. The message was sent at the right time. It was a long way from America to here with the time zones and such and Neopolitan had done her job perfectly in sowing distrust.

The girl really had to be given an award… or a reward, at least.

Ruining Blake’s relationship and getting to fuck that Faunus girl was just so sweet and seductive, ready to be gobbled up as the real agony would be coming right after waking up… or perhaps even before. 

“You’re magnificent, Cinder.”

The praise made her smile, as she pushed her softening cock into Blake’s mouth. They hadn’t had sex yet, that was a thing she was savouring for now.

“Let’s cuddle for a moment, Blake. You… you’re not feeling alright, let’s… take a moment.”

All to sow the seeds further. Blake wasn’t fully wrapped into the lie yet. She’d stay with Blake for a short while to recover a little, not that she needed it. Blake’s tongue licked over the frenulum, Cinder’s eyes peering into those golden eyes for a moment, before she cuddled up against Blake, at least to show that she ‘cared’ a little.

“I never… I disliked you. You were the bitch that always seemed to be in our business, with…”

That was generally understood to be true, Cinder knew. She was an amoral, hedonistic woman who enjoyed seeing the hurt in their eyes.

“But you were hurt too. It hurts, Cinder.”

Tearful eyes, much like dear Emerald’s when she’d confessed her liking of Cinder, when she’d been weak and vulnerable. A hushing sound, as she brushed her hand through Blake’s hair, touching the ears.

“You wanted me to sleep with you now, though. Are you enjoying yourself?”

An admission of yes would show Cinder that she’d fomented enough pleasure to come to a head, enough moments of joy for Blake to turn on her former lover.

The Faunus girl was not the smartest, Cinder knew. The path to damnation was tread upon already, and Blake was cracking.

“I… I am. I’m- I know it is just for today, but… But-“

Cinder’s cock hardened against Blake’s fine ass, the forbidden fruit of a partnered girl offering herself to her willingly, just for that pain to slam home upon that moment where she’d be realizing what she’d done.

“We can’t… What if your girlfriend returns?”

A last moment of resistance, as Blake’s head turned to face her, her hand grabbing Cinder’s cock, stroking it softly.

“I want it, Cinder. It’s all on me. Fuck me.”

Cinder was happy to comply.

The condom slid around her cock, as she pushed herself into Blake’s tight depths, a loud ‘EEYAH!’ from Blake sounding in the room, as Cinder pressed herself down, thrusting deeply into Blake’s depths, her breathing harsher than before, looking into her eyes.

Blake Belladonna was hers, fully.

Her cock thrust deep into Blake’s depths, the condom numbing the sensation a little as the pumping continued, her eyes looking at the lust-wrapped face, Blake’s cheeks flushed, the arms wrapping around her body to keep her there, her balls smacking against the skin, the sweat and sexy smells mingling together.

One condom was filled and thrown to the side, her cock still ready to go, her eyes locking with Blake’s.

“On your chest, kitty… Show me that ass.”

The condom was easily wrapped around her cock, and the lube was found with some ease, as the slathered globs drooled over Cinder’s futa cock, her balls clinging to her skin, the heavy breathing louder in the room than Blake’s, as that tight pucker tightly wrapped around her cock. Blake screamed loudly, but there was only a moan that turned out from the final gasp, as Cinder’s cock pushed into that tight rump of Blake’s.

“How does it feel, huh? Does your girlfriend make you feel that good when you two used to have sex?”

A rough, groaning voice, something that only happened when she was trying to show her ‘caring’ rough side, when the girls needed some encouragement, as the ass clenched around her cock, tighter than the pussy. Her orgasm wasn’t long away, as she pulled herself closer to Blake, her breathing harsh in Blake’s Faunus ears.

“Cum for me, kitten.”

The words were rougher than before, a harsh shudder going through Blake as she wet the sheets with her juices, her eyes rolling back as she came, Cinder’s cock erupting as Blake clenched around her, her ass still raised, as the condom was rolled off and thrown aside. A small sip from a special energy drink that served as an aphrodisiac, and Cinder’s cock grew hard again. Blake’s eyes turned rather surprised when that erect cock pressed against her lips.

“Suck your human’s cock, Faunus.”

Blake obeyed, like a good Faunus should.

This would be _fun_.

* * *

Blake was in a haze, as her eyes caught sight of the clock. It was nearly one, Cinder having come inside her five times, and the final condom was being rolled down that cock… and Blake found herself wanting more. The final condom, the last time for sex… but Cinder was sexy, Cinder was present, and she knew that Yang always tuckered out after the third time.

Another time for her ass, of feeling Cinder’s hard cock ram into her ass like someone who knew what she was doing. Cinder’s pace was faster than Yang, better than Yang. It hurt a little, but it was a good pain.

She’d coerced Cinder into bed with her, using her own emotions of hurt to force Cinder into this… But Blake knew that Cinder hurt as well.

“I’m going to come, Blake. Meow for me, kitty.”

She meowed like a cat, without shame. Normally, she’d never act like one, but Cinder was here, she was ready to go and be here with her, whilst Yang was away.

Thrust, smack, thrust, smack, a hand grabbing her ear and tugging it.

“Meow louder for your creamy milk, Kitten!”

A domineering voice, someone who knew how to fuck. Blake meowed on command, a shameful sound, as Cinder buried her shaft into her ass and then blew her load, pulling out after a moment and panting, the condom thrown aside again, the cock flopping a little, the smell so strong that it dominated everything that Yang had left here. There was no more need for _Yang_ , after all.

Blake entertained the thought of asking whether Cinder would like to move in. It would be… nice. Cinder wouldn’t betray her, she knew. They’d been through the same thing, but with Cinder’s girlfriend being fucked by others, whilst Blake had seen her own girlfriend fuck some sleazy little midget.

It was fair that payback was given. 

Cinder’s cock was still hard. Blake felt a little rush of something go through her, before she looked away. She wasn’t on the pill. She wasn’t on the pill, and that cock looked so good. She could hear her mind already crying out for that cock, for that spunk in those balls.

Cinder was wonderful. She would…

“We’re out of condoms.”

Blake smiled.

“It’s okay. Just… put it in.”

Cinder’s cock thrust into her, no condom in the way. Her orgasm rocked her body, knowing how dangerous it was, knowing that she wasn’t on birth control. Cinder’s mouth pressed against her own, as she moaned. Her pussy clutched at Cinder’s cock, the moaning louder, as she felt Cinder’s raw cock in her, thrusting.

“Are you loving it, Blake?”

She moaned a yes back, as Cinder’s thrusts rocked her body, the woman biting down on her neck. Blake came around that big shaft of Cinder’s, her pussy leaking all over the bed, feeling the tension go through her at the sensation of pleasure shooting right through her groin, through her lower parts. She screamed loudly as she came, Cinder’s womanly grunts louder, as she seemed to get ready to come.

If her orgasm was anything less than before, Blake didn’t care to think about it. She moaned in Cinder’s ear that kitty needed her cream, and then…

“Ah.”

Cinder’s cock swelled up. Blake’s eyes closed shut, and she could feel that seed splatter inside her depths. She could feel Cinder’s big hard cock pump her full, something that not even Yang had done to her, feeling how her body instinctively wanted to pull Cinder closer, her legs wrapping around Cinder’s waist, the next gush of hot seed inside her making her feel giddy. She was going to enjoy tonight, and…

And she’d show Yang that she wasn’t going to be someone’s toy again! After Adam, she had enough of manipulations and lies!

* * *

Cinder’s cock pulled out of Blake again, the pussy lips wet with sperm, the thick globs leaking from the parted lips down onto the gaping asshole. It was nearly six in the morning and Blake had been entertaining her for nearly eight hours. Even Emerald would have fainted by now, but the joy in Blake of finally getting a woman to fuck with her raw, to show her body how good it felt to be came inside of, that was something that kept her going, kept Blake from realizing just what it would be like.

The files for Blake Belladonna were easily located. One did not have doctor-patient confidentiality if you knew the administrator of the campus and the doctor being one of those old school friends of hers.

“That was amazing. I’m…”

Blake’s mouth uttered those words that seemed half-comatose, as she trembled a little under the pleasurable coma that she’d nearly slipped into by Cinder’s hard cock.

“Just for tonight, because you needed it. I’m-“

A show of humbleness, of caring for the younger Faunus girl, just like how she’d needed it.

Cinder Fall was not Yang Xiao Long, cheating futa bitch.

“It’s okay. I’m… I see someone’s wanting some more pussy.”

Wet cock still growing, Blake slid herself under Cinder’s groin, clearly getting herself ready for another session, Blake feeling the pressure of the cock against the back of her throat after an instant, as Cinder counted the seconds before Blake was let up for air. Anyone who saw Blake Belladonna now would know that she’d been _fucked_.

“Cum inside me again, Cinder. It feels really good, I know it feels really good, I’m- Make me feel better, okay?”

A plea from a heartbroken girl, led astray by her lust. Cinder planted Blake on all fours before she got ready to fuck her, taking a deep breath and letting the emotions run their course.

It was all for this moment. 

A thrust into Blake, as Cinder’s ears were pointed, as Blake started to moan and whimper, moaning her name, moaning ‘Cinder, Cinder, Cinder!’ and meowing like the animal that she was. A click, something that seemed to be moving, and Cinder’s hands grabbing the mane of hair.

“Cum for me, kitten. Let me feel that- ahhh… Good girl.”

Cum dripped down onto the bed, as Blake stiffened and she moaned deeply.

Cinder’s thrusts smacked loudly against Blake’s butt, the quivering buttocks showing clearly the stress that that ass had been under the savage assault of Cinder’s hard cock, a low groan coming from her lips as her seed flooded Blake again, dripping from her cunt into the small soaked puddle on the mattress.

“Wakey wakey, Blakey! I’m baaaaack! Surpriiiiiise!”

Cinder’s cock was still hilted inside Blake as Yang opened up the door, freezing at the sight of her girlfriend being currently screwed by Cinder Fall, the smell of sex heavy in the room.

“Blake?!”

_‘Oh… It pays off to bring things to their natural conclusion.’_

Her cock pulled out, and Yang’s face turned pale.

“Oh- Ah… Well, this is embarrassing.”

Not that she felt such emotions, as Blake got up.

“You!”

* * *

Blake saw that smug look on Yang’s face, getting up, Cinder’s voice sounding saddened, yet Blake didn’t even dare to come down from her high, her lips snarling like a wild animal’s.

“You’ve got some _nerve_ coming here, Yang! Wasn’t fucking Neo bad enough, huh?”

Yang had the balls to look surprised, uncomprehending eyes watching her, stammering something. Cinder looked uncomfortable, as she went for her dress again. When had things gotten so easy, as Blake poked a finger against her ex’s tit.

“You cheated on me, so I called her over, just so you can see what the fuck happens when you treat me like that, Yang!”

Cinder looked at her, a look of understanding in her eyes.

“What?! No! I asked Neo to help me to the airport, it was supposed to be a surprise, she knows a travel agent that does a flight cheap, so I could- What- Why? With her?”

She looked like she was going to cry. Blake spread her pussy lips, cum dripping out.

“Sure, excuses! Why were you always late, huh? Why were you always so late, and I had to stay up for hours, huh? There was a video, sent to hurt Cinder!”

Cinder looked at her, before she pulled the dress on.

“I’m sorry, I… I best leave. You two must have a lot of things to talk about, and… and I’m sorry, Blake.”

Now Cinder was leaving too.

“No! You’re not leaving me with that cheater, I’m not-“

Cinder left, pushing past Yang, a look back at her with despair.

“You cheated on me, just like… like my mom did with dad. Blake… Blake?”

Blake didn’t understand. She pulled her phone out and showed the video. Yang watched, and she looked at her.

“I swear, Blake, I never cheated on you, Neo isn’t my type, and- and you know what happened to my dad, Blake. I’m… Oh gods. You let her cum inside, I’m…”

Yang was crying. It didn’t make sense, it-

“This is you!”

Yang looked at her and shook her head.

“I don’t sound like that, Blake! She’s also a dirty blonde, I’d _never_ dye my hair! Look! The length is shorter than mine! You’re… You’re _disgusting_ . God, how could you! You fucked Cinder and- God, you’re disgusting. I- Fuck, you- You! I’ve had offers, I’ve had many who wanted to do something with me, and they’d never tell, but I was loyal to _you_ , Blake! I’m going to take the bike and go for a drive, I need to calm down. _Fuck_ …”

Blake watched Yang leave, and everything crumbled. She looked at the video, seeing the differences. It had been to hurt Cinder, and she’d been a victim of circumstance. She’d been too hasty, just like with Adam, with how she’d been hurt, and she’d…

_‘Oh no…’_

The sound of a motorcycle tearing out of the driveway and disappearing into the distance left Blake feeling hollow, as she looked at the bed, at the wet spot that she’d been fucked in. Her body felt clammy and cold.

_‘No, no, no… I ruined it!’_

She tried to call Yang, but there was no response. Yang was gone, and she’d just pissed all over their relationship.

_‘I’m so stupid!’_

This was not so easy to fix with a bit of duct tape or a little superglue.

* * *

Cinder watched the glum expression on Blake’s face, enjoying the time that Blake spent with the depression that she'd gotten after the breakup. Through the grapevine, she’d heard that Yang hadn’t taken it well, and that they were currently on a break in the relationship. Yang clearly seemed not to take the betrayal well, and Cinder wondered briefly whether Yang would be straying from her ‘true love’ anytime soon.

_‘Oh, you were so fun to toy with, Blake… But I only ruin a toy once.’_

The message with **‘Will you come tonight?’** had gone unread, and Cinder was already planning the next conquest. A girl named Coco Adel, of the fashion department, dating an adorable Faunus girl… A challenge, for sure.

Blake Belladonna’s love life was in shambles and Cinder had fucked her good… She’d even heard that there had been an argument about Blake taking a pill to get rid of the fertilized eggs… The poor Faunus girl… It must be something… It must be something for her relationship prospects later on.

“Cinder, I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

Cinder schooled her face into a half-look of concern. This was putting her in a better mood, now that the relationship had been thoroughly ruined.

“It’s… okay. I’m not unused to being used to distract from a… bad relationship.”

A lie. She reveled in the pleasure of watching someone burn their relationship to the ground, whilst getting away scot-free.

“It wasn’t good, I- Sorry. I’ll leave you be.”

Just as expected. Cinder watched Yang on the opposite end of the cafeteria, watching how Yang frowned at Blake and her.

“Have a good day, Blake. You were… you weren’t a bad partner. I enjoyed myself.”

The small smile on the beautiful girl’s face was another sweet saccharine twitch in her mind, as she brushed a hand over Blake’s shoulder in a friendly gesture.

“Keep your smile on, Blake. I hope everything goes well with your relationship.”

The girl’s eyes teared up, and Cinder relished in the sight.

“Don’t cry… What’s done is done.”

It was a fact of life.

Cinder Fall tugged her jacket on a little tighter, her hair swept back with a sweeping motion, as her eyes glanced at her reflection, Blake looking destitute,her eyes blank, as Cinder ran a hand through her hair, turning to Emerald, who joined her.

“She’s crying, Cinder. Is everything okay?”

_‘Oh, more than okay.’_

She nodded softly, aware of Emerald always having her back.

Cinder could go for some hamburgers today. It would be nice to celebrate having achieved another conquest, and such a wonderful messy breakup…

_‘Ahh, I just love seeing people fall…’_

They didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was her own pleasure, after all.

Mother would take care of those people who didn’t enjoy her pleasure.

It was _good_ to be Cinder Fall today.

She could hear Blake calling out to her, asking her not to go away.

_‘Definitely a good effort.’_

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
